Water Love
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Eau et Amour. Amour et Eau. Deux mots qui rythmaient leurs vies. Plic Ploc. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Boum Boum. Le bruit d'un cœur qui bat. Deux sons si différents et qui paraissaient pourtant ne faire qu'un dans leurs esprits.


**Ohayo minna ! Et me re-voici, et me re-voilà /SBAFF/ Eeeeh ! Bon, me re-voici donc *lance un regard de le-prochain-qui-me-tape-mourra-dans-d'atroces-souffrances* avec mon premier OS sur Free! (et pas le dernier heureusement !) avec mon OTP CHERI QUE J'ADORE PLUS QUE TOUT, LE RIN/HARU ! *fangirl* Hum, bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Les phrases en italiques sont tirées de l'animé !**

**Musique **

**Free! Ever Blue Sounds - Old days**

**Free! Ever Blue Sounds - A boy in the water**

**Free! Ever Blue Sounds - Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

**Free! ainsi ses personnages appartiennent à Kōji Ōji et Kyoto Animation.**

* * *

**Fleurs de cerisier**

_« La vie est une cerise. La mort est un noyau. L'amour, un cerisier. » - __Jacques Prévert_

* * *

- Haru ! Haru… Lâche-moi et dis-moi où nous allons ! Haru !

Le jeune homme brun se stoppa, se retournant vers Rin dont il tirait le poignet sans ménagement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se dégagea pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu verras bien, répondit Haruka de son habituel ton calme et monotone. Suis-moi au lieu de rester planté en plein milieu du trottoir.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme se remit en marche, ne faisant que peu de cas de son ami, toujours immobile derrière lui. Rin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, décidant quand même de suivre le brun. Ils marchaient depuis un moment, en silence, quand Rin reconnu le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Le chemin qui menait à leur ancienne école primaire. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Là où tout avait commencé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette époque. Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ayant fait sien le rêve de son père - devenir nageur olympique. Lorsque Haru, Makoto, Nagisa et lui avaient participé à ce relai qui les avait rapprochés plus que jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fiche tout en l'air. Rin baissa la tête et grimaça en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis – mais aussi à sa sœur - et la culpabilité perça à nouveau dans son cœur. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait de la chance qu'ils lui aient tous pardonné. Notamment Haru qui avait pourtant été la principale victime de son mal-être qui le poussait à être de plus en plus orgueilleux et antipathique. Soudain, le brun s'arrêta brusquement et Rin, encore plongé dans ses pensées, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Eh, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes comme ça ! râla-t-il à l'intention de son ancien rival qui ne l'écoutait pas le moins de monde et semblait fixer quelque chose en face de lui.

Le requin tourna la tête dans la même direction que son ami et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit _le_ cerisier, planté juste devant la piscine de leur ancienne école primaire, recouvert de fleurs. Puis, en baissant les yeux, il découvrit que celle-ci était tapissée de délicats pétales roses. Il y'en avait partout, flottant à la surface de l'eau et se déplaçant lentement sous le léger vent du printemps. Subitement, Haruka se dirigea vers le portail de l'école et se mit à l'escalader sous le regard surpris de Rin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Haru ? questionna-t-il en agrippant l'une des barres de métal.

- À ton avis, ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? J'escalade le portail, répondit le brun en passant un pied par-dessus la barre de métal délimitant le haut de l'entrée.

Rin soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois !

- Oui, je vois bien, merci ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais pourquoi ?

Haru se laissa tomber en bas du mur, se réceptionnant aisément, et se tourna ensuite vers son ami. Ce dernier tressaillit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'eau du dauphin et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? interrogea celui-ci, penchant très légèrement la tête sur le côté pour exprimer son étonnement.

Rin détourna les yeux. Si, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Le jour où tout avait vraiment commencé.

**_.-.-.-.-._**

_Quatre an__s plus tôt_

_- Whoa, cet arbre est énorme !_

Rin, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, levait la tête vers l'arbre près de la piscine de sa nouvelle école primaire. Tournant son regard vers les deux garçons en face de lui, il demanda :

_- C'est un cerisier ? _

L'un d'eux, un peu plus grand que lui et au regard doux, Makoto, lui répondit en hochant la tête tandis que l'autre, Haruka, se contentait de le fixer d'un air froid et un peu méfiant. Rin se sentit mal à l'aise face à ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur bleue, aussi foncés que les fonds sous-marins, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre et reprit :

_- Je vois. Donc, quand le printemps arrivera, plein de fleurs tomberont dans la piscine. _

Il se tourna vers celle-ci et se mit à l'imaginer recouverte des fleurs pâles et fragiles. Cela devait être un spectacle magnifique. Ses yeux rêveurs fixèrent l'étendue d'eau un moment, comme s'il était en transe.

_- Je voudrais essayer de nager dans une piscine pleine de fleurs de cerisier_, murmura-t-il soudain, plus pour lui-même que pour ses camarades.

_- L'eau sera trop froide_, l'avertit Makoto. _Tu devrais attendre l'été avant de te baigner._

Rin sortit de sa rêverie et rit en plaçant ses mains devant lui, comme pour démentir ce qu'il avait dit.

_- Je plaisantais ! Pas la peine d'être si sérieux. _

En fait, il ne plaisantait pas du tout, il voulait juste garder une certaine contenance en se justifiant comme ça. Et, alors qu'il continuait à parler avec les deux garçons, il jetait parfois des regards en coin au cerisier et à la piscine. Une piscine de fleurs de cerisier. Oui, cela devait être magnifique.

**.-.-.-.-.**

- Viens, Rin.

La voix de Haruka brisa la bulle que le souvenir avait créé autour de Rin. Ce dernier, après un soupir et plusieurs mots indéchiffrables marmonnés, escalada à son tour le portail et atterrit non loin d'Haru. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil pour ensuite aller ouvrir la porte en grillage qui séparait la cour de la piscine.

- Cette porte n'est pas censée être fermée pendant les vacances ? questionna Rin, surpris.

Haruka pénétra dans le local, indifférent à la question de son ami. Le jeune homme grogna et, au lieu de suivre le dauphin, s'accroupit devant le petit jardin qu'ils avaient fabriqué avec leurs anciens camarades de classe. Il sourit en caressant du bout des doigts la brique où il avait marqué sa phrase fétiche. « For the team ». Pour l'équipe. A côté d'elle, il y avait celle d'Haru. « Free ». Soudain, il sentit un frôlement contre son épaule et tourna vivement la tête. Le brun était penché au-dessus de lui et lui tendait la main. Rin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était inhabituel qu'Haru ne se précipite pas dans l'eau directement lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Les sourcils froncés, le requin prit la main de son ami qui l'aida à se lever. Rien que ce simple contact lui donna des frissons inexplicables. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ? Il lui suffisait de croiser les yeux bleus d'Haru pour presque défaillir et maintenant, il frissonnait au moindre contact. Un truc ne tournait pas rond chez lui ces temps-ci.

Haruka le tira vers la piscine, sans lâcher sa main, puis, une fois au bord de l'eau, enleva ses vêtements, dévoilant son habituel maillot de bain noir et mauve qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui, et plongea gracieusement dans l'étendue liquide. Rin hésita un instant, regardant le dauphin fendre les eaux, passant délicatement entre les fleurs rosées. « Oh et puis zut ! Je ne vais pas me poser des questions maintenant ! ». Retirant à son tour sa veste et le reste de ses habits, il se retrouva en un rien de temps, aussi en maillot de bain, en train de nager au milieu des fleurs de cerisier. Il sentait leurs frôlements contre sa peau, leur odeur fruitée et sucrée, les mouvements qu'elles faisaient en se déplaçant lentement à la surface de l'eau. Et, plus encore, il ressentait les remous du corps de Haruka glissant à travers ce doux tapis. Il fut pris d'un élan inexplicable et, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, s'approcha doucement de son ami qui s'était arrêté devant l'un des plots de plongeon. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, s'était comme si quelque chose le forçait à se diriger vers Haru. Mais, soudain, il se stoppa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation de chaleur horriblement agréable au fond de lui ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur frapper bruyamment dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi ? Il se posait tellement de questions.

- Rin !

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis remarqua qu'il avait atteint le rebord et était au même niveau que Haruka. Le brun venait de l'interpeller et le fixait de son air toujours aussi indifférent. Rin détourna les yeux, répondant par un « Quoi ? » à peine murmuré. Il sentit que Haru se rapprochait et, au moment où il tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui, les lèvres de son ami se posèrent contre les siennes, comme un papillon se perchant sur une fleur. Ses yeux carmin s'écarquillèrent tandis que le brun, voyant que Rin ne réagissait pas, accentuait la pression sur ses lèvres. C'était une sensation tout nouvelle pour le requin. Il sentait la douceur de la bouche de Haruka, le goût de chlore de sa langue qu'il mêlait à la sienne dans une danse enivrante. Rin avait à présent les bras noués autour des épaules du brun tandis que ce dernier explorait les hanches de son ami, avide de découverte. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers tournaient autour d'eux, comme emplies de joie. Pendant que le brun mordillait doucement le cou de Rin, lui arrachant de longs soupirs et quelques gémissements, celui-ci pensa que deux de ses rêves venaient d'être réalisés.

**.-.-.-.-.**

- Atchoum !

Makoto soupira et tendit un paquet de mouchoir à Haruka et Rin. Les deux garçons étaient assis côte à côte autour d'une table basse chez le brun, éternuant toutes les deux minutes, parfois en même temps. Deux éternuements plus tard, Rin s'écria qu'il en avait marre d'être malade, Haru hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Vous deux alors ! dit Makoto en secouant la tête. Quelle idée d'aller se baigner en plein mois d'avril ! Et vous vous étonnez d'avoir attrapé un rhume ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, au juste, pour rester aussi longtemps dans l'eau au point d'être malade ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent sous les yeux interrogatifs d'un Makoto qui ne comprenait plus rien. « Décidément, ces deux-là ! ». Et, dans une école primaire, une fleur de cerisier tomba lentement dans une piscine emplie de souvenirs et de rêves.

* * *

**Au départ, je ne voulais pas mettre de baiser mais je n'ai pas pu résister (correction : mon esprit de yaoiste n'a pas pu résister) ! Je n'aime pas ma fin ! *va se pendre* Breeefouille, j'espère vous revoir sur mes prochains OS ! Bye bye ! **


End file.
